


'Cause We Could Be Immortals (Just Not For Long)

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Day 28, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: They say we are what we areBut we don't have to beI'm bad behavior but I do it in the best wayI'll be the watcher of the eternal flameI'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreamsI am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglassI try to picture me without you but I can't--- Immortals, Fall Out Boy
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Series: Inktober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	'Cause We Could Be Immortals (Just Not For Long)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: https://1dfeelsfactory.tumblr.com/post/188851222476/4hw-high-school-au
> 
> * Charlotte is the captain of the volleyball team and does moonsaults at every pep rally. Is she cocky, maybe, but if you lead your team to winning state and regional championships every year, you would be too.
> 
> * Sasha is cheer team captain and student body president because duh. She struts through the halls like she owns the school because again, and I can’t stress this enough, duh. She’s the shortest of her gfs, but that means nothing when The Boss walks into the room and gets results while putting everyone else in their place. 
> 
> * Becky is also on the volleyball team with Charlotte and was in the running to be team captain, but it’s frowned upon for a team captain to be in detention for getting into weekly fights with the basketball team-men and women’s. Becky talks big and backs it up. It’s 100% funny to watch her being held back by her gfs when she’s ready to prove to assholes why she’s called The Man.
> 
> * Bayley is the soccer team star and vice president of the student body. Her passion on the soccer field is matched only by her trademark hugs. Only it’s not as nice on the opposing team on game day. She hug but she attack. Bayley can definitely hold her own, even when her other gfs are ready to hold it all for her. 
> 
> ***
> 
> I saw this on Tumblr and just had to write for it. It might not have all the elements of the bullet points above, but hopefully, the person who wrote it likes this fic!

Becky leans her head on the desk, glaring as she flicks her pencil up the desk and watching it roll back down the slant. Her eye stings and she rubs at it, little stars bursting behind her eyelids with the pain. She knows she’s gonna get a slap-a-slab-of-meat-on-it kinda bruise there. She closes her eyes and listens to the sounds around her. Rouge cheerleader Alexa snaps her gum and shakes out her ponytail a few desks in front of Becky. There’s a couple of the burly football players in the back and she smirks as she sits up, slouching in her seat like a total dudebro. She feels pride stir in the pit of her stomach when she notices the pretty colors she painted those homophobes: cheeks, arms, a few boot-shaped bruises peeking out from under gym shorts. This one dude even has a split lip and a cut on his cheek from her ring. It’s a ring Charlotte got each of her girlfriends for their first anniversary, with a different color for each ring. Becky’s is a red zircon crystal set into the tiara. She loves the ring because it’s very helpful to cut down assholes.

“Alright, degenerates,” Principle McMahon shouts as the hour hand hits the four. He stands up and opens the door, freed from detention just beyond. “I hope I won’t see you in here tomorrow but, knowing some of you,” his narrowed eyes at Becky and she gives him a cheeky smile and wave, “will have a seat reserved just for you by second period tomorrow.”

Alexa scoffs and tosses her hair over her shoulder, showing off the terrible dip-dye she must have done in her bathroom with her fuckbuddy Nikk. The three football players shuffle out after her, each of them giving Becky a wide berth. The last guy gives her the stink eye, but she makes a sudden move forward as if to punch him again and he gives out a girlish yelp and retreats after his buddies. She snickers until there’s a cough behind her.

“Miss Lynch,” the principle, his jowls wobbling with every word, stands next to the door, “I don’t have to warn you not to hit others again, do I?” She shakes her head. “I know you grew up in some backwater county in Ireland, but here in America, we do it differently.”

In Becky’s head, she’s using all the Irish and English swears she knows. Even the little bit of sign language she’s been learning in her ASL elective. She knows Principle Vince has it out for her because he knows he can’t control her and she doesn’t give a shit about his rules when it comes to protecting her friends and teammates and all the other LGBT people in this school from assholes that don’t give a shit about other humans. Vince may side with the football players, but Becky will _ always _ side with her people.

“Aye aye, Cap.” Becky gives him a two-finger salute in the most condescending way she can before she shoulders her backpack and heads out. God, she can’t wait to get the fuck out of this place, go to college, and show the asshole principle that “degenerates” like her can make a name for themselves. He’s told Becky many times that the only reason she hasn’t been suspended, expelled, or kicked off the team is because both Coach Hunter and team captain Charlotte Flair have vouched for their setter. Becky shakes off the thoughts and makes her way outside.

Principle Vince McMahon can fuck himself and Becky’s gonna give him a healthy dose of middle fingers when she grabs her diploma from his greedy fingers.

* * *

Charlotte groans as she slams into the ground for what feels like the millionth time. “Okay,” she pants, “I understand that you’re trying to practice scoring, but can you not kick the ball at my face every single time?”

“Char, I’m a forward striker,” Bayley responds as she puts her foot on top of the ball. “I’m not going to go easy on the goalie.”

The blonde pulls her hair up into a ponytail and rubs her hands together. “I’m not a goalie, or one of your soccer buddies.” She tenses when Bayley backs up and breaks into a run, watches the muscles in her legs flex as she kicks the ball. Charlotte dives out of the way and the soccer ball makes a swish as it hits the back of the net.

“Jesus Christ, Bay,” Charlotte shouts as she gets out of the net before the other girl can kick another ball. “You’re going to break my face. Ask Finn to help you next time.” Bayley chuckles as she passes Charlotte to retrieve the ball. Since there’s no women’s soccer team at their school, Bayley’s been playing on the boys’ team since freshman year. Finn made the case and, as team captain and someone with a lot of clout, he got the young striker added to the team with no protest from the other guys. In fact, most of them became best friends with Bayley, would invite her out to parties and freaked out when she told them about dating Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha. Charlotte remembers the pictures of the whole team wearing rainbow socks the game after Bayley came out to them-- Seth, the dumbass, wore rainbow boxers over his shorts until it was too uncomfortable-- and the guys threw her a party when she finally got together with the other three girls.

“He’s busy.” Bayley shrugs before her smile curls up into a smirk. “And I like watching the lionhearted Queen of volleyball jump a little bit.” She shakes her head and goes over to her bag, pulling a towel out to wipe the sweat from her face. “It’s fun. Everyone needs a healthy dose of fear in their lives.”

“I get enough of that dealing with you and Becky. The most volatile striker and setter I’ve ever met.” She shakes her head. “But y’all are hot when you’re angry. I’m sure Sasha would agree with me.” Her Southern accent slips out and Bayley ruffles her short hair, giving Charlotte a sappy look.

The brunette chuckles and puts her soccer ball under her arm. Charlotte scoops up her gym bag and follows her girlfriend back to the car. She can’t help it as her gaze zeroes in on Bayley’s ass. God, the squats and lifts she’s been doing at the gym… Charlotte coughs and swallows, blushing when the brunette turns around and raises her eyebrow.

“What?” Charlotte asks, trying to look anywhere but at Bayley’s ass.

“You sure I’m not practicing with Becky?”

“Shut up, asshole.”

Bayley reaches Charlotte’s beat-up old pickup truck first and throws her ball into the backseat. Charlotte chucks her gym bag into the bed. She flicks her wrist over to check her watch and grins at the time.

“Becky out of detention?” Bayley asks as she slides into the passenger’s seat.

“Should be.” She puts the car into drive and Pearl Jam blasts over the speakers from this morning when Becky caught a ride to school. Bayley wrinkles her nose and turns down the volume. “Wanna meet them at Hart’s?”

Bayley nods and fiddles with the radio knob as Charlotte pulls out of the park and heads towards their favorite place in town.

* * *

Full Hart’s Cafe sits in a little corner on the opposite side of town from the school. It’s a small place with mismatched chairs and tables. There’s art from the students that bring in their work and want to show it opposite where you order. Mandy’s working at the counter, a pencil behind her ear and one in her hand as she writes down a customer’s order. Sasha knows that if Mandy’s here, then Sonya must be in the back, working the griddle and baking. It’s a good thing too, because Becky’s finishing her second cookie and they’ve only been here for a few minutes. 

Sasha wraps her hands around her cup of coffee, watching Becky scarf down her vegan cookie. The door opens with a jingle and Sasha’s in the middle of looking up when something wraps their arms around her neck from behind. She smells like lavender mixed with sweat and Sasha knows exactly who it is. No one hugs like Bayley, from any angle.

“Hey, babe,” Bayley says as she presses her cheek to Sasha’s.

Sasha wrinkles her nose at the overwhelming sweat that must have matted Bayley’s hair from practice. Bayley nuzzles her cheek and pressing a kiss to it before she slides onto the bench next to her. Sasha pulls her mug to her lips and takes a deep breath to dampen the smell of her girlfriend.

“I don’t smell that bad, do I?” Bayley asks, her lips turning into a pout.

“Why do you think I cracked all the windows on the way here?” Charlotte retorts as she steals a piece of Becky’s cookie. The redhead whines and looks so offended Sasha can’t help but laugh.

“You guys are assholes.” Bayley slouches in her seat and pouts. Sasha pushes over her coffee and watches as the brunette takes a big gulp. “Uhg, Sash, Jesus. This is nasty.” She shoves the coffee back at her blue-haired girlfriend. “It tastes like what I’d imagine unicorn shit to taste like.”

“What?” Becky’s eyes go wide. “Sasha told me it was black, like her soul.”

“Yeah, if her soul was made of glitter and cotton candy.” Bayley laughs and reaches out to grab one of the remaining cookies on the plate. “Did you guys order yet?”

“No,” Sasha shakes her head, “we were waiting for you guys. How was practice?”

“Well,” Bayley says through a mouthful of cookie, “Charlotte’s not a great partner because she dodges the ball every fucking time. Even though she _ should _ be used to balls flying at her face."

Charlotte scoffs and pulls at her ponytail, blonde strands getting caught on her fingers. Becky leans over and gives her a peanut butter kiss on her cheek. Sasha chuckles.

“How was cheer?” Charlotte asks. Bayley slips out of the booth and goes to order for them. “It’s nice that it coincided with Becky’s detention. I’m just glad she never gets detention on days we have practice.”

“Well, Alexa was in detention and she hasn’t gotten the boot yet,” Becky replies with a shrugs. “Pro’ly because _ she’s so special _.” She says it in a high pitched, whiny kind of way and Sasha almost snorts out her coffee.

“Cheer practice goes better without her anyway,” Sasha snarls. “She’s such a brat. Thinks she’s special because she’s the top of the pyramid.” She pulls at a napkin and Becky puts her hand over the other woman’s. “She’s the shortest and lightest person on the team.”

“Well, next time, just yeet her off the top,” Becky suggests. “That’ll keep her off the team for a while.”

Charlotte smacks the back of Becky’s head and the redhead turns to glare at her. “You can’t just yeet a teammate, Becks.”

“You throw Kairi all the time,” the redhead argues. “Just throw her. Like a big ol’ sack o’potatoes.”

“I do not!” Charlotte hisses. “You just say that because I’m not helping you with your spikes.”

“I can’t do that.” Sasha groans and puts her head on the table, hands knotted in her hair. “She’s also the treasurer and will hold it over my head.”

“She can’t do that, can she?” Becky asks, licking her fingers of the last of the peanut butter. “I mean, you’re the president of the senior class. Bayley’s vice president… and even scarier than you when she’s on the warpath.”

“Bay’s not scary,” Charlotte scoffs. “She’s like one of those inflatable weirdos at the car dealerships.” She does the hand motions. Bayley stops behind the blonde, glaring, while Sasha and Becky snicker. “What?”

“You really don’t think I’m scary?” Bayley asks as she puts the food down. Charlotte rolls her eyes and grabs Bayley’s hips, forcing the brunette to sit on her lap. Bayley chuckles and wraps an arm around the blonde’s neck. Becky grabs her grain bowl and starts to wolf it down. “God, Becks, you’re such a heathen.”

“Bof ‘ere an’ in bed,” Becky says through a mouthful of food.

She earns herself another slap on the back of her head from Charlotte.

* * *

There’s a huge crack as Ronda spikes the ball, jumping up on muscular legs, and Bayley watches as the world turns to slow motion. The ball flies and, since Bayley’s been watching waaaaay too much anime with Sasha, she can imagine it on fire. It hits Becky right in the face with a crack and the redhead goes down. The whole gym goes quiet and Bayley feels her blood rushing in her ears. Sasha stands and rushes down the bleachers.

The ref, some senior with nothing better to do, hold up a red card. Ronda gets up in the ref’s face. She’s tall and from a rival school and, in Becky’s words, looks like a bulldog. Some of her teammates have to hold her back. The whole game turns into a mess when Coach Hunter runs to the corner position where Becky had fallen down. She still hasn’t gotten up.

Bayley follows Sasha and they push through the crowd of front-row spectators and other team members. Coach Hunter doesn’t say anything as Sasha and Bayley fall next to Charlotte. The blue-haired girl rests her hand on the blonde’s back as she takes a knee. Becky groans and she’s got her hand to her face.

“Jesus,” she groans, “that bulldog’s got a helluva spike.”

“Becks.” Charlotte’s voice cracks. “Fuck, babe.” She gently places her fingers under Becky’s eye. The redhead winces and pulls away. Her nose wrinkles and she breathes heavily. Blood drips from her nose to stain the red, yellow, and blue uniform shirt she’s wearing. She looks like a mess and Bayley’s stomach clenches. This was supposed to be the last game before they go to regionals. This… this changes everything. Their star setter just got her ass handed to her and possibly a broken nose.

Bayley clenches her fist and stands up. She feels someone tug on her pants and she turns to see Sasha shaking her head, like she knows exactly what the brunette’s going to do. Her eyes plead with Bayley, but then Ronda and her team start crowing about how they took out “The Man” as Becky’s been dubbed by the school. Ronda talks shit about how amazing she is and Bayley’s blood boils.

Ronda’s always been a bitch and Bayley remembers Sasha throwing a little party when the other girl switched schools in eighth grade. She’d bullied Bayley for her looks or her personality or anything she could nitpick. Sasha, before Charlotte moved in down the street, tried her best to shield Bayley, but the brunette just couldn’t deal. She’d changed, become harder on the outside. Sasha and Charlotte tempered that, but Becky moved with her family from Ireland and joined Bayley in her hatred. Ronda visited their school often because some of her friends still go here. She and Becky were like a match and a box of TNT. Bayley hates Ronda-- hates still a strong word, even in high school-- but she’s not going to stand idly by while one of her girlfriends bleeds and Ronda puffs up her chest like a silverback. 

She rips away from Sasha and stomps over to Ronda. A snarl curls in her throat and she doesn’t even give Ronda a chance to react. Just like she never gave Becky a chance when she aimed that ball right for her face.

“You bitch!” Bayley yells as she punches Ronda right in the nose. The thud she makes when she falls to the ground echoes the one Becky made, but it sends a satisfying thrill down the brunette’s spine. She might be known in the halls as a hugger, but hurt one of her squad and she becomes a lethal killer. Seth dubbed her The Ripper one day after a game where she’d throat chopped one of the forwards on the other team when they’d gotten too mouthy for her taste.

A large hand lands on Bayley's shoulder and she looks up. Coach Hunter shakes his head at her as if disappointed, but she can see the twinkle in his eyes. Ronda was never his favorite either-- she always talked back and wouldn’t take direction or play nice with everyone on her team-- but hitting isn’t a good look for the team captain, even if she’s soccer and not volleyball.

“Bayley,” he says as a warning. His voice is deep and rough and reprimanding and fatherly all at the same time.

“I know.” Her shoulders slump and she turns back to where Charlotte’s letting Becky lean against her as the nurse checks her out. “I just…” She flexes her fist, feeling the muscles stretch over soon-to-be bruised knuckles, and Hunter puts his large hand over hers. “I…”

“I’ll get some ice, okay. Why don’t you just check on Becky?” He gestures with his head. Becky’s clutching her nose while the nurse presses gently under her eye, to check the bone if Bayley were to guess. Bayley nods and heads over. She kneels down next to Sasha and presses her hand to Becky’s knee.

“It ain’t that bad, guys,” Becky grumbles as Charlotte wipes off the blood dripping from her nose at the nurse’s direction. “I feel fine. Like I could run a hundred miles.”

“She doesn’t need to go to the ER, but she’s going to crash once the adrenaline wears off,” the nurse says. Bayley remembers going to the nurse’s once and she found Becky spending her study period talking to the woman. She went to the nurse’s office so often that apparently they were best friends. “And she’s going to be _ very _ sore.”

“Ta, Naomi, but I’ll be fine.” Becky waves her off. Naomi rolls her eyes and huffs, but she stands anyway, shakes her head before going over to talk to Hunter. Bayley feels Becky squeeze her hand. “I hope you clocked her real good, Bay.”

“Oh,” Bayley’s lips curl up into a smirk, “I did. And she’s red-carded for the rest of the season.”

Becky’s smile, while pained, looks like she just got the best birthday gift ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really fun to write. It's also my last fic for Inktober! I hope you all enjoyed the fics. I might expand on some of them and this universe is beginning to grow on me. 
> 
> Favorite part? A favorite line? What you'd want to see more of if I continued this fic?
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
